


Roll With It

by TheKiwiBird



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breakfast, Crossdressing, M/M, Matchmaking, Roller rink, Sexuality Crisis, Unresolved Emotional Tension, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiwiBird/pseuds/TheKiwiBird
Summary: Fandango finds himself out on the town without his tag partner and fellow club crawler, Tyler Breeze, after the latter has fallen into a team-wrecking bout of self-isolation. Taking the time to distract himself in a solo venture, Fandango finds himself surprisingly face-to-face with the answer to all his problems.





	1. Crawl

The day had started innocently enough, but how it got here tonight was...complicated.

Fandango had protested about the one-bed suite for an hour when they got in, but Tyler insisted they just take the damn thing because of the view. 

One-bed rooms had smaller bathrooms, smaller closets, smaller EVERYTHING. And somebody was going to have to sleep on the floor. Fandango had taken Tyler’s solemn acceptance as ‘I will risk a bad back on the floor tonight and protest to booking tomorrow’.

\-----

The whole wall was windows. The whole wall overlooking the city was windows with sliding blinds. Tyler had spent an hour looking out into it when they got inside. Naturally, Fandango had wanted to go clubbing while he still had some energy, but Tyler wasn’t feeling like it.

It was so unusual; he had been looking forward to getting out more, but with more than half a dozen dance clubs in a two mile radius he couldn’t be bothered…?

Fandango pried, but it had only made Tyler wrap around the bed pillow more and whine about wanting sleep. 

Wasn’t he gonna sleep on the floor? 

Maybe Tyler thought that he was just going to go clubbing long enough to be coming back after Tyler had long awake.

...Probably.

Fandango wondered if Tyler was sick. 

He was slightly paler than usual, sure. A bit jumpier, for sure. It wasn’t like him. Maybe Tyler just needed the sleep he was going to get with the two days off they were getting.

Fandango could crash on the floor, or a chair, if he had to. Tyler needed the bed more.

And so Fandango got dressed in the best he had, and slunk quietly out as Tyler shifted under the sheets, sound asleep. He felt guilty, but the clubs were all calling and he simply had to answer.

\-----

It just wasn’t the same without Tyler in tow.

Tyler would have followed him out to the dance floor, martini in hand, by now. Fandango had gotten so used to Tyler being there, facing him in a two-man dance enclosure, lazily swaying from back to forth in that ‘I don’t want people to think I actually care but I really feel this song’ sort of way. That model dance that every single model on Earth did, except he kept one arm to the side just bouncing against his hip and the other hand held the damn martini.

Fandango always did all the dancing work.

This club was loud, and colorful, and jam-packed to the point where actually dancing as one pleased was troublesome. Didn’t leave much for Fandango to do except sit at the bar and hope it cleared out.

Next, the little voice in his head chirped.

\-----

The next club he spotted was blaring hip-hop. Hip-hop didn’t always make the best dancing music; maybe if you wanted to bounce about, but the swaying was critical here. 

Next.

\-----

That one had a line around the door. He didn’t want to wait at all. 

NEXT.

\-----

The hunt was getting tiring. Maybe Tyler’s plan to sleep in was a wise one. He spotted the New Day’s wagon and pulled into the lot; they seemed like decent fellows, and Xavier had even had Tyler and himself play some video game to save the President once. It was weird, but Breezey was pretty good at it.

If nothing, he’d have some company.

...Maybe he should check on Tyler.

A quick text later, and he was inside the building.


	2. Glide

...A roller rink. The New Day...had parked themselves in a roller rink.

...Well, the music was adequate.

As he got inside, the sounds of video games hit his ears, and Fandango realized exactly what the New Day was doing here. Xavier trash talking a 12 year old over a few rounds of Tekken had to at least be amusing.

His eyes fell upon the wide rink: the vastness, the wide open paradise with which to roll and trick and dart and weave and…

Well, this place was open late. It was dry, but if he really wanted a drink, he could hit a bar later. First things first: getting skates.

Off went the stylish brogues, on went the wheels. It had been years since he had worn a pair, and it was probably best if he just used the main floor to practice for a bit.

Observe the New Day. Get a feel for the wheels.

He rolled over and glided back and forth across the edges of the small crowd. Xavier had gotten a tournament of some kind going on. Wherever he went, Xavier found an arcade machine, it seemed. That was his dance: the fluid motion of joystick movements in synch with correct button pressing, making for a wonderful display on the monitors.

It wasn’t his kind of dance, he had learned a while back. Ninjas were terrible. And if he wanted to punch other people in the face, well, he just had to wait a few days, rather than tell little video game men to do it for him.

Observations had gotten boring.

Once he finally got his legs accustomed to the gliding nature of the skates, Fandango was off.

\-----

The rink was freshly polished and full of people. Somehow, it was still easy to get the sensation of dancing with just a sway back and forth on the wheels as he flew around the circuit with the rest of the crowd.

Tyler had a good point when it came to dancing at times; swaying was certainly the way to go, at least on skates. The music had a funky beat, deep pulsing bass coupled with a strong main beat. It wasn’t his first choice, but the brass and bass summoned his legs to sway, spin, and cross all the same.

Darting in-between couple upon couple, Fandango had gotten little flashes of jealousy flashing in his chest; it was hard to dance alone when Tyler wasn’t at his best. He checked his phone as he slowly meandered out of the ring. Tyler hadn’t replied. 

Maybe he was asleep. It was for the best. He texted a small well-wish, then darted back in. 

He had nearly collided with a tall, leggy brunette in a light blue dress, black capri tights, and black bolero. She hung her head low as he passed, not replying to his apologies. She had been idly checking her phone, almost didn’t see him. He kept his eyes on her as he made his way around the track; she almost collided with him on her way back in.

He had passed her once or twice beforehand to little fanfare, but now he was interested. She swayed boredly, her legs lazily gliding her across the floor. Like rolling across a roller rink was just an everyday occurrence to her. Probably a local, Fandango mused. Probably really good.

Her silhouette was exquisite, to boot: tall and well-built, she looked like she could pick him up and toss him halfway across the roller rink. Most guys would probably find that scarily intimidating, but having spent most of his time in buildings with girls who could do so had made it a plus in his book. Her pleated skirt swished back and forth, drawing attention to her finely toned rear and solid thighs. 

Oh, she worked out. She worked out in several senses of the word.

His main focus had gone to roller dancing to making his way over to her. The road life didn’t allow for too many chat sessions with many people outside of the road crew, and it seemed like Lady Luck had tossed him a distraction. It couldn’t hurt to be a bit friendly; he needed to just let Tyler be, anyways. Maybe spend the night out and bring him that latte he likes in the morning.

Weaving in and out, Fandango slowly darted around the crowd. For whatever reason, once she had rounded the bend and spotted him, she quickly crouched and swerved farther to the middle, power speeding around a quick number of people and putting a fair distance between them.

Was she playing hard to get…?

He spotted Kofi watching the skaters from the outside buffer, he gave a wave to catch his attention as he rolled over.

“Hey man, what’s up? Saw you over at the arcade earlier.” Kofi leaned against the buffer.

“Just testing the wheels earlier. Haven’t had these things on in ages.”

“Where’s Tyler?”

He just sighed. “Back at the hotel. He’s not feeling good. Probably the sushi he had.”

“That sucks. We sent him a text to join in on the Tekken tourney, I’ll let Xavier know he’s not coming.”

“Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. He’s just super hyped for this. There’s no proper arcades in town, can you believe that?”

“It must be a nightmare for Xavier.”

“Eh, he’s making the most of it.” Kofi shrugged. “So…” He leaned in closer to Fandango. “I saw you creeping up on that girl out there. You making a move?”

Fandango huffed, looking away from a moment while setting his arms akimbo. “I’d like to. Don’t wanna push it. Last thing we need is bad press three weeks before a pay-per-view. I’d like to keep the team intact for the rumble, ya know?”

“Yeah...I feel you.” Kofi nodded. “You got good taste though. Fine booty, legs for days. She’s been here about an hour longer than you. She’s real shy though; said hi to her, got nothing back.”

“Hm. Maybe I shouldn’t pursue…” Fandango pursed his lips in contemplation.

“Give it another try, man. You might get lucky.” Kofi slapped him on the shoulder. “I’m up next, so I gotta jam. You go do you.”

Kofi slapped the buffer and made his way back into the crowd, leaving Fandango on his own. Looking out into the crowd, he spotted the woman and prepared to skate in nearby.

Catching a wide open gap fairly close, Fandango dove in. As if by chance, the woman had inexplicably started speeding up, and before she could correct, she collided headlong into Fandango, knocking both of them over.

Fandango had tripped, lost balance, and taken a bystander down, and his first course of action was to help them up. Once he had profusely apologized and dusted them off, he turned his attention to the woman, who had been checking her dress top but had quickly shot her hands up to her hair, rearranging knocked strands of the curly brown locks back into place as she tried getting to her feet. 

Fandango glided over, stopping next to her.

“Sorry, Miss.” He grabbed her hand, only for her to snatch it away and look up, glaring at him. 

“Can you please just...stop!” She got to her feet, blue eyes jittering in anger, her lips pulled back in a sneer. After a moment, a light seemed to snap on in her head, as she went pale and turned her back to Fandango, hanging her head.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you, Miss…” Fandango was completely beside himself. It had been quite a long time since he had ever bothered a woman so badly that she shouted at him. They were starting to cause a scene, but luckily they had both splayed out far enough to end up out of the main traffic. “Hope you’re okay.” Fandango held his hands up, gauging whether it was alright to offer her an escort out.

No, didn’t need to make her yell again. Best to just leave her alone.

Fandango skated off, in a haze as he re-entered the stream of people. As he rounded the collision corner, the woman had only moved to cling to the barrier, still hanging her head. The next circuit, she was gone entirely. She wasn’t in the mix; it was hard to miss someone so tall amongst all the of the fairly average-sized group.

Song after song passed, and his phone buzzed. Fandango quickly skirted back out onto the regular floor.

Tyler.

_I’m okay. Sorry I ruined your night._

The first line was clearly a lie.

_My night is fine, Breezey. See you in the morning._

Lies on lies. A good team didn’t do this, especially not them. He’d have to bring this up in the morning.


	3. Dive

The PA system fired up, drawing Fandango’s attention with its annoying screech to life. The DJ’s voice came over the speakers, as overenthusiastic as one would imagine. “Alright, we’re closing the rink for couples only! Ladies, bring your boys; guys, grab your gals; it’s Slowdance City for the next half hour!”

He needed to sit down. The concession stand was still open; surely there was something he could munch on…

Fandango rolled over and checked the menu out. It was a smorgasbord of poor choices all around. He could guarantee that even the pizza was that awful frozen stuff.

...maybe Xavier would have some advice on what to eat here. This was more his kind of place anyways.

He skated over to the arcade, spotting Xavier and a few of the patrons having a wild celebration: camera flashes going off all over the place, wild gyrations and howls of joy, Big E lifting one patron to his shoulders and dancing around with them…

The tournament was over, he supposed.

Kofi spotted Fandango and lit up. “YOOOOOO, FAN-DAN-GO! GET ON OVER HERE AND CELEBRATE!”

Fandango smirked and obliged, rolling around the crew and shaking his hips, poking at the air like so many of his fans did, putting on a super suave face as he rolled about…

This was gonna be on the Twitter, wasn’t it? Oh well.

“Alright, pizza party time!” The whole crowd erupted in cheers as Xavier led them to the dining area.

Well, he had a high enough opinion of the pizza to eat it. Question answered. Fandango slowly followed behind. Kofi turned back and grabbed Fandango, yanking him far enough away from the crowd for a more private conversation to occur.

“Tough luck, man.” Fandango merely shrugged at Kofi’s comment.

“I just hope she’s alright.”

“I think she rolled to the bathroom area earlier.”

“Well, if she can make it to the bathroom, I guess I shouldn’t worry.”

“Nah, man! Chill with us. Xavier’s team won the tourney, so he’s gonna get a pizza party going. The pizza here ain’t half bad.”

“Whaddaya MEAN you don't have any Sweet Baby Ray’s?!” Xavier slammed his hands on the refreshment counter.

A crowd member called out from the group. “I got you! Got a whole crate in my trunk!”

“Yoooooo~! GET THOSE BOTTLES IN HERE!”

Fandango had spent the time cautiously taking a seat in all the calamity, confused by the fact that all this had caused by, of all things, a lack of barbecue sauce.

All seemed to calm down to a slow roar, and Fandango decided to grab a fountain drink and a slice of this supposedly decent pizza; anything remotely cheap was better than nothing. Everything was full of game chatter, terms he had no idea what they meant, and attempting to figure out what anybody was saying at any particular time was, at the very least, distracting.

Xavier had insisted he put the retrieved barbecue sauce on his pizza, and Fandango felt slightly queasy at the prospect. With the entire New Day insisting, surrounding him, it was hard to repel the offers. However, their attention was suddenly drawn to the more open part of the dining area, and their cries for him to ‘drown that slice or else’ fell into a silent veil.

The trio moved away from Fandango, allowing for the woman to nervously roll over to the table. She hung her head low, her arms folded in front of her.

“...Mind if I...uh, join you?”

Before Fandango could speak, The New Day all gestured, synchronously, to the empty space they had left for the woman to take. Fandango also gestured to the empty space, and she nervously sat down, head still hung low. Her fringe did well to hide most of her face; Fandango wondered if that was the point.

“Hey there. You okay?” Fandango slid the pizza slice to the side as he leaned forwards.

She opened her mouth to speak, then chuckled and shook her head. “No, I can’t do this…” She stood up and turned to leave. She got about ten feet away from the table before she abruptly stopped herself, paused for a moment, then rolled back to the table. “I’m sorry. I’m just...having a night.”

“That’s okay, Miss.” 

She looked up at him, looking intensely at his face, scanning for something. If she had found what she was looking for, Fandango wasn’t aware of it.

There was a calming element to her face; she was certainly as pretty as she was strong, and there was a...oh, what was the fancy French word Tyler used? There was a bit of that word. Something he couldn’t quite place. But whatever it truly was, it made him feel quite a bit less nervous to speak to her, despite the tension in the air.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like crap. I just...I wanted to spend some time alone. But I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted, Miss.” Fandango held a hand up and smiled. The woman looked away, turning red and laughing. “I, uh...take that as a good sign?”

“Yeah…” She looked back at him. “I’m just...I feel a lot better right now.”

“Good.” Fandango nodded.

She offered her hand for a shake. “How impolite to not introduce myself. My name is T-...Tyra.” She shook her head. “Tyra, sorry.”

Fandango took her hand and shook it; Tyra had a surprisingly strong grip. “That’s okay. My name is Fandango.”

Tyra smirked. “Oh, like the movie ticket site?”

The New Day all pulled slightly away in horror, awaiting the meltdown.

Fandango’s eye twitched slightly. “Ah, no, Fahn-dahn-go. Like the dance.”

Tyra’s eyes lit up and she nodded. “Oh! I was about to say, has Fandango been around enough for anybody to name their kid that?” 

“I, uh, don’t think...so…” Fandango grinned widely and chuckled through his teeth.

Xavier slid over slightly to intervene before the situation could possibly be worse. “So...Tyra, is it? What do you do for a living?”

Tyra kept her gaze directly on Fandango. “I...uh...it's embarrassing.”

“Lady, we are professional wrestlers-” Fandango grimaced lightly at Xavier’s attempt to smooth things over via over sharing. “and there is very little that bothers any of us here at this point. I'm fairly certain I speak for all of us when I say that.”

Tyra hung her head. “I'm just a little...embarrassed to talk about it.”

Fandango leaned in, figuring that he'd toughen up and start taking control from Xavier’s lead. Lowering his voice, he cautiously spoke. “You, uh...you strip or something?”

Tyra shook her head no.

Fandango rose an eyebrow. “...you hook?”

“Oh goodness no!” Tyra shook her head and turned slightly red. “No, I…” She took a deep breath and exhaled. “I wrestle.”

Fandango’s eyes widened in pleased surprise. “Really? Are you local?”

Tyra didn’t seem quite so sure as to how to respond, but did so anyways. “Yeah! Yeah.”

“Well, you're in great shape for it!”

Tyra rapped her fingers against the table.. “Um, thanks…”

Fandango sat back in a more relaxed state, still full of intrigue. “You a submission specialist?”

“Ah, um, holds and kicks, mostly.” Tyra bit her lip. “You?”

“I do quite a few kicks as well.”

“I see…” Tyra nodded. 

“You hungry?” Fandango pulled the pizza plate back. “They tried to get me to eat this...barbecue sauce covered slice…”

Tyra’s eyes lit up. “If you don’t want it, I’ll take it.”

“Are you sure about that? It could be awful.”

“I’m sure about it!” Tyra slid the plate in front of herself. “You get a normal piece for yourself.”

“Alright…” Fandango scooted over and grabbed a fresh slice. By the time he was back in front of Tyra, she had already taken several bites out of the slice. “Is it really that good?”

Tyra looked up from the slice. “It’s pretty good.” She ripped a small piece off and held it out. “Here, you have to try it for yourself.”

Fandango cautiously took the piece, trying it. After a few moments, an eyebrow rose. “...not the best.”

Tyra chuckled, then finished the slice as Fandango finished his slice. She looked out to the rink, filled with happy couples. She sighed deeply, drawing Fandango’s attention.

“You getting antsy too, eh?”

“Look at how happy they are…” Tyra rolled a foot back and forth against the floor.

Fandango frowned. “Yeah...but you’re not.”

Tyra looked away. “My last relationship wasn’t...easy. My current...I’m not sure. I’m optimistic, but just…”

“Is he one of those guys who gets totally weirded out by buff girls?”

Tyra looked back at him, amused. “I don’t think so.”

“Good. I’d say dump’em if he was. Men who get weirded out when a girl can defend herself are weak-minded and massive uggos, usually. You’re a lovely girl who shouldn’t suffer such a soft-bodied loser.”

Tyra chuckled. “He just…” She shook her head. “I got a lot to talk to him about. Not sure I wanna. But this right here-” she gestured between herself and Fandango. “this gives me hope.”

“Well, I’m glad I’m here to be of service.” Fandango smirked. Too bad she had a boyfriend; he would have really wanted to spend the night with her.

“Mmm, I needed this.” She nodded, looking back out to the rink. “How about you? Got a lucky lady at home?”

“The closest thing I have to anything stable is my partner Tyler.” Fandango chuckled, drawing her attention.

“Tyler…?”

Fandango realized how it sounded to anyone on the outside. “Oh! Tyler is my tag team partner. We usually share a hotel room, hang out after shows and stuff. We hang out almost every night; I don’t really take the time to go out alone anymore, now that I think about it. First time I’ve been out on my own since...oh gosh. Last October?”

Tyra was snickering. “Are you sure he’s not your partner-partner?”

Fandango leaned back in his chair. “Tyler’s...complicated. Hard to tell anything about him, really. He seems uninterested in everything outside of himself sometimes. Especially lately.”

Tyra looked back out to the rink. “Maybe he’s got a lot of talking to do, too.”

“You think?”

“Maybe. Maybe you should ask.”

“I don’t wanna upset him. He’s never so quiet, hates sleeping in early. Been thinking he’s hiding an injury, maybe I’ll think he’s weak if he doesn’t rough it out. He’s pretty tough, though.”

“Maybe it’s not a physical one.”

Fandango leaned forwards again in his chair. “You mean like, maybe he’s just sad about something?”

“He could be.”

“I hope it isn’t something I did.”

“Might not be you at all.”

“But it might be completely me and that bothers me.” Fandango sighed deeply, crossing his arms. “We haven’t had many...talks of real substance. Lots of talks. Nothing much about each other, though.”

“Maybe you don’t know what to ask.”

“Maybe he should make the first move. I can’t lead every dance, despite being the more qualified dancer.” Fandango shrugged.

After a few moments, and a sigh, Tyra stood up, turning to face Fandango. “You wanna skate?”

Fandango blinked. “With you, now? What would your boyfriend think?”

“Well you’re a big-time wrestler; you won’t be back ‘round this way for a while, I bet. Does it matter?”

Fandango rose an eyebrow and got up to join Tyra. If he was being invited to be around such a beautiful lady, he wasn’t going to say no. Besides, Tyler wanted him to have a good night without him, right?

...Of course, this had nothing to do with Tyler, really.

He followed Tyra out to the rink, and she laid her hand against his arm hesitantly.

Skating parallel to each other, they rolled calmly around, Tyra swaying slowly to the beat. A few circuits around the rink, and Tyra’s hand slid down his arm, grabbing his wrist as she slowly rolled next to him, arm to arm.

Fandango smirked and smoothly lifted the held arm up, wrapping both their arms around her shoulders. Tyra giggled, then let go and slid her arm out, taking her other hand and interlacing her fingers between his.

“Your boyfriend hates skating, huh?”

“Haven’t taken him out to the rink before.”

“You should.” Fandango nodded. “I don’t come out to these places either but...not the worst place to be.”

“I like just floating around on the wheels. Just have to remember to turn, ya know?”

“Yeah…”

A few more laps, and Tyra slid ahead of Fandango, leaning against his chest with her back. “Hmmm, this is nice.”

Fandango sharply inhaled and shifted his arm around the front of her clavicle. He caught the scent of her shampoo off the air current; something like sandalwood and coconut oil. She worked hard to keep it nice, too. 

“Ya know, I’ve been working on a good counter to this arm position…” Tyra chuckled. Fandango shook his head, popping from his reverie.

“Oh, you have?”

She lit up. “Yeah. Stomp the foot, grab the arm steady, sling the top forwards, launch over shoulders.”

“I’d love to see you do that. You working in the gym tomorrow, during the day?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You should come to the show tomorrow night, anyways. I’d love to see you there, boyfriend or not.”

“You’ll see me there, I promise.”

Fandango smiled softly, seeing Kofi giving him a thumb’s up. Tyra didn’t seem to notice; she had merely grabbed both of Fandango’s arms and pulled them around her waist, leaning closer against him. He was finding it hard to keep from running his hands lower; Tyra was an incredible tease and driving him up a wall like she was in his damn head. 

She was with somebody else, though. He had only a few road rules, one was ‘never sleep with somebody else’s anybody’. She was more than willing, that was for sure. His machismo had clearly overwhelmed this poor girl, and for as physically strong as she was, he made her wobble at the knees emotionally, obviously.

He swayed back and forth at Tyra’s lead, thoughts burning in his mind. As the lights went off, and the call was made for normal skating, Tyra suddenly broke away.

Thrown off by the sudden motion, Fandango stumbled slightly, spotting Tyra biting her lip and holding her hands down in front of her.

“Sorry, sorry, I gotta go.”

Fandango rose an eyebrow. “Oh? You alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, something came up.” She began miming a circle around her head. “I just remembered, I had something I was supposed to be doing tonight and I saw the time...I’m so sorry…”

“Mind if I get your number? Or at least last name? For the show.”

“It’s okay, I’ll see you there.” She bowed at the waist, then promptly skated out of the rink.

Kofi gave Fandango a questioning look, Fandango merely shrugged.

Fandango questioned walking her to her car, but after all her flaky nature, he decided against it.

At least it was fun for a while. This town had some strange characters in it, alright.

Fandango rolled back over with The New Day, taking a seat on the bench as the party petered down. 

“Did you get her number?” Kofi queried.

“Tried, no go.”

“Dude, that girl was a whole lot of out there.” Xavier commented.

“Hate to say I was digging her, but…” Fandango sighed as he began removing his rollerskates. “I think I’m just gonna call it a night and go check on Tyler. Been a bust all around tonight.”

“We’ll catch you later on. Keep us up to date on Breeze; we’ve all been worried about him.” Kofi nodded.

“Charles talks all the time man; last time he got this bad, he broke up with Summer.” Xavier interjected. “Never answered my texts, either.”

“He didn’t answer your texts?” Kofi gave Xavier a look.

“Nah! Yo ‘Dango, tell Charles to hit me back.” He slapped Fandango on the back.

“Will do.”

Fandango returned his skates and left, making his way back to the hotel.


	4. Disperse

Opening the door, the sound of silence overtook him.

The bed was empty, the floor emptier. 

Tyler’s bag had been opened and things removed, what he was wearing was discarded in a very neat and orderly pile, separated into under-layers and top-layers as the blond tended to do.

The view was still lovely. He’d expected to find Tyler staring out the window, but he’d showered and left hours ago.

There was a small shiver in his spine; he had to figure out where Tyler was.

He exited the room; footsteps around the bend. Fandango waited.

Becky and Charlotte came into view, having some sort of girl banter. He didn’t care. He just wanted a few answers.

“Evening, ladies.” Fandango gave a flirty look, hoping they’d stop.

“Hey, ‘Dango.” Becky replied.

“How’s things, Deputy?” Charlotte added.

“Can I ask you two a question?”

“Of course you can. What about?” Charlotte turned her body to fully face him, and the two set their arms akimbo in seriousness.

“Did either of you two see Tyler tonight?”

They looked at each other, mouthing something to each other. He had to learn to read lips at some point; Tyler was better than him at it.

Becky spoke up. “No but...I saw something else.”

“It can’t be, though.”

Fandango rose an eyebrow. “Can’t be what?”

Becky and Charlotte stepped closer, looking precisely upward to his gaze.

“I left my phone in the hotel room earlier, so I came to get it. When I came out of my room, I spotted a girl up here.”

“Big girl.”

“Bigger than Charlotte.”

“When you mentioned her, I thought ‘well, that’s not any girl on the roster, what’s she doing here?’, but then I got to thinking.”

“Back about two years ago, there was a girl then.”

“A girl?” Fandango looked between them.

“Yeah, a girl.”

“It’s not the same girl, though. Can’t be.” Charlotte crossed her arms.

“Same kind of gal, though! Big tough gal.”

Fandango’s eyes widened. “What was she wearing?”

“Blue dress, with like, yoga pants on underneath?” Charlotte’s face contorted slightly in thought.

“And a mini-coat, one of those half-coats? I forget what they’re called.”

“Brown hair, and I’m telling you Becky, the last girl was a bottle redhead.”

“I could dye my hair brown right now and you’d be none the wiser, you goose.”

“Did you get a picture of the girl?”

Becky took her phone from her pocket, fiddling with it for a moment, then holding it up.

Fandango dove back into his room without a sound, looking pale.

“Ah...you’re, uh, welcome?” Charlotte muttered, shrugging.

“Wonder what that was about?” Becky slid her phone back in her pocket as they began walking back towards their room. “Wanna order some room service?”

“Ooh, I heard their sandwiches are good here.” Charlotte smiled warmly.

Fandango’s door swung open, drawing the attention of the girls.

“When did she leave?”

“Uh, a few hours ago?” Charlotte shrugged.

“Did Tyler see her out?”

“Nah, she just scampered out.”

“Could you do me a favor?”

“How much?” Becky chuckled.

“Whatever you want.”

“Shoot.”

“If you see her again, call my room.”

“No problem, Fandango.” Charlotte gave a thumb’s up.

Closing the door, he felt a wave of wriggling mental unsteadiness. He checked his phone. Nothing. This was a whole basket of not-right.

He took a seat atop his bed, staring out the window. Tyler was right, it was a nice view.

Five minutes went by. Ten. The television made for good background noise.

A text message pinged after a half an hour.

_How’s Breezey doing? He hasn't texted me back._

_He's not here, Xavier._

_....what?_

_I'm gonna call him._

_Oh man, he's in a real funk. It's been a really long time since he went on the prowl solo. I'll meet you at the hotel._

_It's fine. I'm gonna talk with him on my own. I know he's fickle, but he's been avoiding me and I can't do this tag team deal with somebody who just shows up in the ring and checks out afterwards._

_...I'll leave you to it. Good luck, let me know how that goes._

Fandango lied against the bed, pulling up Tyler’s number. 

The phone rang, no answer.


	5. Divebomb

Tyler stared at his phone screen, sitting in the safety of the bus stop across from the hotel.

He genuinely cared. It made him sick inside.

To some degree, he felt entirely close to the man. This made him feel closer, in fact. But really, after tonight, how close was too close?

He shook his head; Dango was out at another club or bar, enjoying himself. He was just checking in. He needed to beat him back.to the hotel.

Crossing the street and entering the lobby, he spotted Becky at the bar. Her eyes lit up when they met gazes, and Tyler panicked. 

_Nonononononono…_

He slouched, hanging his head, and double-timed it to the elevator.

Going through his backpack, he grabbed his hotel key, and continued his frantic pace to his room.

Sliding the key in the door, he whipped the door open, took a few steps in, looked forwards, and froze.

The darkness of the night turned the brilliant windowed wall into a semi-mirror, which reflected Fandango having been standing behind the door the whole time.

“Feeling better?” Fandango crossed his arms, pushing himself off the wall. “Guess I don’t have to get your number after all.”

“Please don’t...do this…” Tyler’s arm shook, and he gripped it tightly with his opposing hand.

“No, I think we need to talk.” Fandango wrapped his arms around Tyler’s shoulders, and Tyler flinched away.

“I don’t wanna.” Tyler sat down on the bed.

“Well then I think this,” he gestured between the two of them. “this is a done deal.”

Tyler spun around, hunching over and burying his face in his hands, clearly trying not to cry.

Fandango felt a molotov cocktail of emotions lighting in his chest; if Tyler wasn’t going to talk, oh, oh he was.

He stepped forwards, looming over Tyler.

“You don’t talk to me for weeks, Tyler. Weeks! We’ve spent weeks sitting in complete silence outside the ring. And this,” he gestured to Tyler’s dress, tights, and bolero jacket. “this is why you’re not talking to me? This right here? And what the hell was all that at the roller rink?”

“Do you think it’s easy to talk about this?” Tyler choked out.

Fandango was taken aback. “I...I don’t know.”

“No, it’s not.” He slipped the brunette wig off, tossing it at his bag. “It’s never easy. Nobody makes it easy. Everybody’s just creeped out.”

“The only thing I’ve been creeped out by is that you were flirting with me. That, and I had no clue it was you and...well, I wasn’t lying when I said you were pretty.”

Tyler wasn’t sure how to respond, leaving a silence that Fandango decided he’d continue talking through.

“Nobody had any clue it was you under all that! Not even me. I know we’re both 10’s in our ring gear, but...tonight? It’s got me all...tied in a pretzel.”

“I’m sorry…” Tyler gripped the mattress. “I wanted to say something, I really did. But how do you explain doing all this to somebody you actually care about the opinions of?”

Fandango had never heard Tyler admit that he valued what he had to tell him. Well, never outrightly as he had now. He always seemed to ask about what colors Fandango felt would be best for their outfits, and what Fandango wanted to do, roundaboutly. Fandango had never actually believed he actually cared, but instead just had the same plan as him and only asked out of social niceties. 

But clearly that wasn't the case. Not about this. This was certainly what was eating at him.

“...I didn't think you were concerned about how I felt.”

Tyler turned around, a shocked look etched in his features.

“How could you think I didn't care about your…! ...oh.” He looked down. “...oh.” He bit his lip. “...I do though. About me. About everything about me.”

“If I knew you were really worried what I thought if I found out you wore dresses in your off-time, and all this wasn't the way I found out, I'd certainly be far less aggravated than I am.”

“...so...it doesn't bother you?”

“Oh, it bothers me, but not the way you’d think.”

Tyler turned red, as did Fandango.

“Okay, so I was totally feeling the right vibes from you, okay. It wasn't just me...hoping.”

Fandango rose an eyebrow. “You...liked being hit on by me?”

“I mean, I felt really guilty, and I thought about just leaving, but...I was just really enjoying it. And I guess you were too.”

“Breezey, I'm not gay, you know. Not that I care if you are. I think most people assume that these days.”

“That is, just...a huge weight off my shoulders.” Tyler exhaled sharply.

“Oh, you are?”

Tyler rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I...I just go with what I like. Sometimes it’s a cute girl, sometimes it’s a handsome guy.” He fiddled with his fingers. “...but mostly the latter.”

“I think I know what you’re saying…” Fandango sat on the floor, not sure what to say. “Well, uh...shit.” He ran his fingers through his hair, chuckling. “I, uh...never had...a guy say that. Shit…” Fandango hid his face.

A silence fell between them, and Tyler squirmed. After a few minutes, he stood up. “I’m just gonna get out of this and go.”

“Go where?”

He slid off his wig and tossed it at his bag. “...I don’t know. Out.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I think I should.” He flung his bolero jacket at the bag with a slightly increased annoyance.

As he moved, Fandango grabbed his leg. “Listen.” Tyler looked down at him. “I’m not kicking you out of here.”

“No, I’m kicking myself out.” Tyler attempted to peel his leg from Fandango’s grip, but couldn’t.

“Why?”

“Because!” Tyler stomped his foot, shaking Fandango’s hand off his leg. “Okay?” 

Fandango sighed, looking up at him. “Breezey, look. I’m...I’m not mad or anything. This ain’t a deal-breaker. You think you having a thing for me and crossdressing for the hell of it is gonna make me break this off?”

Tyler looked down at Fandango silently, unmoving. His bottom lip quivered, his face turning redder than it had been. For a moment, Fandango was certain he was going to run out the door. 

But instead he collapsed.

Before Fandango knew what to do, Tyler’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders, his face buried against the nape of his neck. He was sobbing quietly, soaking his shirt.

The smell of sandalwood and coconut oil floated up off of Tyler’s hair; Fandango wasn’t quite sure what to do, other than to remind himself that Tyler and the lady from the roller rink were the same person, and the notion that he could actually have a complicated jumble of emotions about that was completely normal.

It wasn’t every day that Fandango thought Tyler was stupidly attractive to the point where he’d sleep with him. Even if it was because he thought Tyler was a lady.

He focused his thoughts to making Tyler feel better, starting by wrapping his arms around the younger man’s quivering form, running a hand into his tied up hair while the other one ran up and down his back in a soothing fashion.

“We’ve got a good thing going here. Just because you’ve got the hots for me and you like scooting around in lady stuff doesn’t make me any less int this partner thing we’ve got, alright?” Tyler gave a little whimpering sound that sounded like an ‘mhm’, so Fandango continued. 

“I can see why you’d be afraid though; you got Xavier Woods for a friend, you just know he’s a manly man, a real cool kinda guy. You don’t know how he’d feel with a gay dude hanging around him. He seems like he’d be cool with it, but you don’t know for sure. I get that. But in the world of professional ballroom dancing - my little slice of the universe - you’ve got a lot of gay guys floating around the dance hall, sleeping on your couch, hanging out all over the place, and they ain’t always obvious, but you know and also don’t care, especially if they’re the best. Being besties with a gay guy ain’t nothing new to me, okay? Just...never had a guy I spend a lot of time with like, lay it on thickly to me, ya know?” Tyler nodded. 

“Now, I’m not saying I’d go out with you on a date or anything...or have we? I don’t know about gay guy dating, have we done a gay guy date? I only date girls, so I guess you’d know better than me.” Tyler nodded no. “Oh, okay. I mean, even if we did, I’ve felt pretty damn comfortable with you always around, ya know? In fact, having you be really distant with me has been fucking with me pretty badly. I wish I knew then what I do now. I thought you were having one of those...bored moments with me.” 

Tyler looked up and deep into Fandango’s eyes, his voice so small and quivering as he began to speak.. “How could you think that? Don’t you ever think that.” He unwrapped his arm, reaching up and poking the end of Fandango’s nose gently. “You are so, so, so, so, so not boring. You always know exactly what the best thing to do is. Sometimes you surprise me entirely. And you make me feel like I’m the only important thing when we’re together. Even more important than dancing. So. Stop that.” He poked the end of Fandango’s nose once more.

“Well, I'm not quite sure what to say about all this, Breezey.”

“You don't have to say anything.” Tyler laid his head back down on Fandango’s shoulder. “I'm just relieved that I got this all off my chest, Dango, I really am.”

“I wish you’d done it sooner, really.”

“I'm really sorry.” Tyler tightly hugged Fandango’s shoulders.

Fandango just nodded. “I just need to get some sleep. You should too. It's been a really long day and we got a gig tomorrow.”

Tyler nodded his head and let go of Fandango. “Yeah, I should…”He looked down at himself. “yeah, get out of all this…” Tyler sighed deeply. “I got the floor.”

“You sure?”

“We already discussed this, Dango. You take the bed.”

Fandango huffed, then got up. “Fine."

Fandango whipped his shirt off and crawled into bed angrily, genuinely flustered. The day had started innocently enough, but how it got here tonight was...complicated. More complicated than he wanted to admit. He needed time to unravel everything, break it down, break out the mental conspiracy board, thread the points down with neural strings, and really get down to everything between how he should have noticed, to when he should have noticed, and siphoning on what emotions he actually felt and didn't feel for Tyler.

Deciding that going to bed annoyed one more time was a reasonable action than sitting up and actually working things out, he wrapped up in the sheets and clenched his eyes tightly, ignoring anything that was going on until he finally passed out.


	6. Roll

Night slithered slowly into sunrise, and Tyler was up as the first ray of sunshine shone on his golden-haired head. Fandango was still tied into his sheets.

Morning-of-show routine, start. 

Morning workout, check. 

Shower, check. 

Clothing set and ready, check.

Styling and profiling, check.

And now to bre-

Fandango stood in the doorway of the bathroom, towel in hand. He looked horrid.

“Are you all set?”

“Uh…” Tyler began shoving his makeup and hair products into his bathroom bag. “Yeah, here, done.”

He began to leave the bathroom, and Fandango was quick to block his path.

“You had breakfast yet?”

“Uh, I was just about to. Why?”

“You...wanna sit down and break bread, or waffles, whatever you’re getting, with me? Like, at a table downstairs?”

Tyler looked up and into Fandango’s eyes, trying to decipher what the man was thinking. Typically he could intrinsically glean some sort of sign from the older man if he tried, but perhaps the sudden rift between them had severed the tie.

But Tyler decided to just take his offer at face value, no hidden agenda.

“I...was thinking about eating up here, if that’s cool.”

“Yeah, sure.” Fandango nodded. “Want me to meet you down there, or just get our stuff separate?”

“I can wait.” Tyler nodded, sliding under Fandango’s arm and making his way to the bed.

Tyler sat on the bed, closing his eyes and mulling over the events of last night, the sound of the shower giving him something to latch on to as the wriggling shrieks of self-loathing tried to force themselves tried to infest and take over.

The bathroom door opened and Tyler spun around to face the wall, curling the sheets into a whirl underneath him as he moved.

“Hey, you ready?” Tyler looked over and Fandango stood looking at him, gesturing at the door.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” Tyler spun further, hopping off the bed.

Fandango led Tyler out, and the two walked in relative silence until they got into the elevator. It was then that Fandango cleared his throat, drawing Tyler’s attention.

“So uh, I was thinking a lot last night.”

“Me too, and this morning as well,” Tyler swallowed roughly, jumping ahead before Fandango had a chance. “and if you want to split up, I’m fine with that.”

“Heck no, Breezey! That’s not what I want.”

Tyler jumped slightly, stunned by the reply. Certainly not what he was expecting.

“I was, uh, gonna say...I was really being honest about how hot you were all...dressed up like that. Made me think...about how I think about you all...how you usually are.”

Tyler arched an eyebrow, morbidly curious to see where this was going.

“And I had to think, like...you are really, really good looking all of the time. And like...if you were a girl, like, I wouldn’t even stop myself from asking you out, or even taking you back to the hotel room. So...I don’t know. Does that make me totally gay?”

“..Maybe a little.”

“Not that that’s bad but...I mean, I still like hot girls.”

“You can like boys and girls at the same time, you know that. Right?”

“...Oh. Uh, no I didn’t.”

Tyler suppressed a chuckle. “Yeah, you can like both. They have a word for that and everything.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that.”

“So...are you saying you thought about dating me?” Tyler grabbed at his arm, swaying back and forth.

The elevator opened, and Becky and Charlotte waited on the other side.

“Hey Fandango!” They both slipped inside, squeezing between the two.

“Hey Tyler! Looking chipper this morning.” Becky smiled, and Tyler mirrored her smile back, however hollow it was in comparison to hers.

“Hey ladies. You two seem all awake.” Fandango smirked.

“We already had our tea, and we’re heading down to the gym here. It’s a nice gym.”

“They have a pool, too.” Becky nodded. “Probably over-chlorinated, but what pool isn’t?”

“We can touch your hair up before the show if it gets faded.” Charlotte squeeze-hugged Becky’s shoulders.

“So, how did it go last night?” Becky reached over and slapped Fandango’s chest.

“Huh?”

“With...her. That big brunette girl.”

Fandango’s eyes widened, and Tyler turned away to hide a faint reddening in his cheeks.

“Oh, I...didn’t catch her. I guess she’s on another floor.”

“I’ll keep an eye out again downstairs. Girl like that’s probably taking advantage of the gym, too.” Becky winked.

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” Fandango nervously waved his hands in her direction. “It’s not meant to be, clearly.”

“What a shame, you were really down about it last night…” Charlotte frowned.

“Another girl, another town. Maybe next time.”

Tyler turned red; he could tell from the tone that Fandango was just talking out of his ass. He was putting on a show for the girls. It was the same tone he used at the clubs they went to.

At least, he hoped so.

“Alright, well, this is our stop!” Charlotte smiled, heading out of the stopped elevator. 

Becky slapped Fandango’s back. “Glad you’re keeping your chin up, mate.” Following Charlotte out, the two made a beeline for the gym on the second floor.

“So...you had Becky on lookout, huh?” Tyler teased.

“She said she saw you leaving the room, and you ran off so fast...”

“Oh.”

“She doesn’t know it was you, though.”

“Obviously.” Tyler continued smirking. “So, you gonna answer my question or not?”

“...I forgot what you asked.”

Tyler rolled his eyes as they arrived at the first floor.

Fandango felt a shiver down his spine as we walked into the breakfast hall to find Xavier fiddling with the waffle maker. The man looked up, and his eyes lit up as he spotted Tyler.

“Hey Breezey, answer your texts!”

“Sorry. Rough night.”

“It’s cool.” Xavier grabbed a banana and walked up to the two, nudging Tyler. “You shoulda hung out with Dango last night.”

Fandango turned a light shade of red as Xavier grinned. “He ran into a hot babe at the roller rink. Kinda flakey, but damn. Even you woulda hit on her!”

Fandango looked over to see the life draining from Tyler’s terrified grin. “Ah, what a shame.”

“Dango had his hands all over her, man!”

“He told me, actually.” Tyler nodded, hoping to end the conversation.

Xavier merely turned his attention to Fandango. “Yo, Becky said she’s in the hotel, man! I’m keeping an eye out!”

“I told Becky and Charlotte they didn’t have to keep an eye out, and you don’t have to, either. I think I scared her off with my charm.”

“Nah, she totally dug you, man!”

“Ah, I’m not feeling her anymore. If she’s just gonna run around being all shy, I don’t think I wanna have her around after the show, ya know? Shyness is so...unflattering.”

“Aw man, your loss.” Xavier shrugged. “You won’t mind if I make a move, then?”

“If you can find her, she’s yours.”

“Nice!” Xavier fist-pumped, then walked off with a fresh skip in his step.

“...I think I might sit breakfast out.” Tyler commented once Xavier was out of earshot.

“I’m so sorry our co-workers are like this.”

Tyler wandered over to the selection of juices. “Apparently you are, too.”

Fandango sighed, walking over to the waffle machine. “Not like them, Breezey. They just wanna see one of us get some action so they can stop talking about us.”

Tyler stopped, then looked over at Fandango. “Talking about us? Like...that kind of talking?”

“Like they think we’re a thing together.”

“...does that bother you?”

Fandango was the one to stop, his waffle slowly burning in the machine. “Why would I be bothered? Like, I guess I would be bothered if they like, called us gay in a rude way. I’m sure you get called gay about as much as I do, and I bet a few people in the locker room already think we’re like, a thing, so...not really? I’m only irritated because they’re wrong about us.”

Tyler shuffled closer to Fandango, fumbling over the tumbler glasses they were given for the juice drinks.

“...You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Tyler grabbed a glass, pouring himself some orange juice and grabbing an apple. “I think I’m set.”

Fandango finally retrieved his waffle, grumbling at how burnt he had let it get. “You gotta get more than that, Tyler.” He offered his semi-burnt waffle towards Tyler, getting a look.

“No, that’s your sad waffle. You take it.”

Fandango narrowed his eyes. “Breezey, you’re doing it again.” He leaned in. “This about Xavier?”

Tyler looked around. “Maybe.”

Fandango nodded. “I’m gonna get some more chow. You stay nearby. I’ll keep them from talking to you, okay? We can continue this in the safety of our room.”

Tyler nodded. Fandango stacked his plate high with eggs, bacon, sausage patties, and even a mug of oatmeal with some mixed fruit in it, along with a pair of forks, spoons, and knives. Grabbing a carton of milk with his teeth, Tyler smirked and offered to hold it for him.

The elevator ride was mostly quiet until they hit the last three floors up.

“...You can wear whatever you want around me, okay?”

“...Thanks.”

“I’m sorry if I made you feel like how Xavier made you feel.”

“It’s fine.”

“Doesn’t look it.”

Tyler looked down. “I don’t want that attention from him.” He sighed deeply. “But I like it when it’s from you.”

The door opened, and Tyler exhaled deeply before quickly vacating the elevator. Fandango hardly caught the door and nearly dropped the entire plate before making it to the room.

Tyler propped the door open for Fandango and set up the bed for his partner to eat on; an air of tension was suddenly between them as Fandango entered, closing the door behind him.

“Here, I’m just gonna set this up for you an-”

Fandango set the plate down and leaned in close to Tyler, making him stop talking.

“Did you say that you like me hitting on you?”

Tyler lost a touch of color in his face. “...maybe.”

“Well, do you, or don't you?”

“...I do.” Tyler tried to look away, but Fandango grabbed his chin and directed his gaze back towards him.

“No need to be shy. I think we’ve safely established that I think you're hot when you're dressed normally and when you're dressed like a girl, and now that you like me telling you that. So, don't be shy about it. Makes me feel less creepy about it.”

Tyler grabbed Fandango’s hand, giving him an annoyed look. “Don't feel creepy. I know you and I have only really been talking about it this morning but...yeah.”

Tyler exhaled deeply, keeping a soft grip on Fandango’s hand as he moved it to the bed. “I guess I should explain how I feel. I lived with Xavier a long time, but I don't like him like that, ya know? He made me feel safe and wanted. But he's not really into crossdressing guys, ya know? Which, okay, fine. Not for everyone. Some people feel it's, I don't know, dishonest.” He shrugged, continuing on his rant. “But he doesn't know that about me. I found out from other people that he's one of those kinds of guys. So to hear him like, find me attractive in my dress and everything, it just really bugs me. Because I know how he feels.”

“But how does that make me any different?”

“Because...well, you haven't ever given me a reason to think you're like that. Unless you want to do so right now.”

“No! Not at all. You are gorgeous no matter what you wear. It's half of the reason I like being around you.”

Tyler arched an eyebrow. “...what's the other half?”

“You're a damn good fighter and you look good doing it.” Fandango gave a wink and held his other hand for one of their fistbumps. Tyler smiled and obliged, fistbumping him.

“So do you. That’s why I like you. You look good with me, and you’re funny.”

“Funny?” Fandango leaned back.

“You have a great sense of humor! You laugh at all my comebacks, all my puns, and you make a few good ones when I haven’t already!”

“Well, uggos inspire some pretty amazing word chains sometimes.”

Tyler grabbed a fork and began poking at the eggs.

“Oh, now you’re hungry?” Fandango chuckled, making Tyler stop. “Oh, no, I brought enough for both of us. Have some. Can’t work out with no fuel.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just eat.”

Tyler drank some of his juice, then shoved some of the eggs in his mouth.

A quiet breakfast followed, both parties downing what had been brought up until both considered picking crumbs and grease off the plate. Tyler hit the bathroom to re-groom, and Fandango sat pensively until he emerged.

“Hey Tyler…”

“Hm?” Tyler brushed a strand of hair from his face.

“I know we, ya know, go out and eat at places a lot, because we’re a team and all, but, I was thinking…”

“You wanna go out-go out?”

“Not like anything serious. But I mean, you brought me up on this whole thought that maybe, ya know, you can like both girls and boys, but I’ve never been on, like, a date with another guy.”

“So you’d wanna go on a date with me?” Tyler poked his chest.

“Well, you’re the only guy I thought of that I would wanna. It would be like a normal post-show dinner, I guess. But with like, I guess, more feeling? Like, I can maybe be a bit more...relaxed? Can say what I want, ya know?”

“Sure!” Tyler lit up brighter than the sun for a moment, then dimmed down and thought for a moment. “Would you want me to wear one of my dress outfits, maybe make it a little easier for you?”

“Heck, if you want. How about tonight?”

“Sure! I’ll think about what I’ll wear when we’re not in the ring.”

“Then we can just go with the flow.”

“Yeah, we’ll just feel stuff out. No commitments.” Tyler shrugged.

“I still wanna be tag partners, no matter what. You’re too good of a friend, Tyler.”

“Same feeling here, Dango.” Tyler nodded. “No matter how strange it gets, we can just roll with it.”

“Alright. Dinner date tonight.” Fandango exhaled a sigh of relief, a visible weight lifting from his shoulders. “But first, we gotta whip those Uggos.”

“Ugh, The Uggos. I can’t wait to take them down!” Tyler bounced.

“Let’s hit the gym and get ready.” Fandango beamed, grabbing the plate.

Two interesting nights in a row; win or lose, things were finally looking up.


End file.
